peppermints that tasted like a sweet spring
by Black Phoneix
Summary: He was waiter and she was a customer but she she couldn't help but fell for him. Even if he gives her that little round mint candy for Christmas. NaLu. Dedication: Chikalover


_**peppermints tasting like a sweet spring**_

* * *

><p>Lucy flipped through pages of her notebook, glancing at one statement of writing to another. It was hard being a college student and never getting a break once. She never had a chance to hang out with her friends or even get a boyfriend. She thought college would be a place where she would be free and maintain her grades.<p>

Apparently, college is much more different than high school.

Lucy already knew that college wasn't going to be playground. She knew she would have a lot of work coming her way; she knew she had to get an extra job to pay of her rent and her college funds. She knew these things since high school, but she never expects that college would work her to death.

College seemed like a living hell to her and she really thinks that going back to high school would be such a great idea. It was such an anomaly to her that she couldn't produce the grades she wanted. Her grades is horrible, it was like vomit leaving a horrible aftertaste. Her mother and father would kill her if they see how she was doing right now, but she _hoped_ that they would see how much she is trying.

Lucy ran her shaky fingers on the edge of her white paper. She stared intently at the page, her eyes never leaving the page. She read her notes repeatedly and she put her blonde hair behind her ears.

Sighing, she muttered to herself tiredly, "Maybe I should order something."

She was in her favorite café. The Fairy Tail café where the best café in the business. She always wanted to score a job here so she can pay of her debts. She loved the warm feeling in here and the sweet smell of the blueberry muffins they bake. The hot chocolate that tasted so sweet, driving away all the insane things in her life. The place just spells home for her and she enjoyed every little detail of it.

"You must be working very hard, aren't you?" A sudden voice asked. The voice startled making her jump a little in her seat. The person laughed leaving an autumn feeling towards Lucy. It may be only December, but that laugh seemed very _warm_ and _cute_.

Lucy stared at the person beside her table. Her eyes widen with fraction and licked her wet lips. It was a man beside her; a man that was so dreamingly handsome. The apron fitted him perfectly around his waist; his crimson pink spiky hair and the muscular torso Lucy could see through his white button up shirt. He was very tall probably six feet tall and he gave Lucy a toothy grin.

The colored pink dusted Lucy's cheeks. She averted her gaze away from the man. She didn't want him to know that she was staring that would be so embarrassing.

"Mhmm," Lucy could only say. The man smelled like sunflowers and candy towards Lucy. It was a nice, delicate smell. It was now her favorite scent.

"I didn't mean to startle you," The man said while bowing his head down. "I am really sorry about that."

Lucy's mouth twitched in amusement; she refrain from laughing. This man was so sweet and very handsome as well. Lucy picked up her mechanical pencil and started to tap her clean sheet of paper in front of her. She smiled as the man peeked open an eye.

"It's okay," Lucy said with another smile. "I was going to take a break anyway." The man unraveled into his full height again and he grinned at her. It left a giddy feeling in Lucy's heart. His captivating onyx eyes stared intensely at her; his lips forming a lop-sided grin.

"Well can I get you anything?" the man asked. Lucy blinked before realizing she was in a café and she didn't even order anything. She just scurries in here after she finished her classes and plopped down in a seat where she can finish her work. Lucy tries to hide her embarrassment. She bet she was glowing very red like spotlight.

"Nope. I'm decent," Lucy said. The man nodded and he bit his lower lip. He hurriedly put his hand in his pocket before grabbing some piece of round candy. He smiled before placing it on the table.

Lucy knitted her eyebrows together; she stared at the little round candy in front of her. She took a sneak glance at the man before her eyes quickly landed back on the candy. She picked it up before she'd eyebrow the man warily.

"What's this?" Lucy asked as she held the piece of round candy. The man gave her grin as Lucy's eyes soften for a moment.

"It's a peppermint," The man said as he pointed at the little peppermint Lucy held it between her index finger and her thumb. Lucy ran her finger at the crease of the rapper before biting her lower lip.

"I never ordered any peppermints," Lucy says before holding her hand out, assuming the man would take it back. The man's eyes soften a little before a smile never left his handsome lips.

"I know but since you're working so hard, I thought, maybe, you'll need one. It's free." The man said before he saunters off towards the next customer that enters the café.

Lucy stared at the man, her eyes never leaving him. She smiles before popping the peppermint into her mouth. It tasted very sweet.

_#_

Christmas lights were being put on for the very first time in the café. Lucy enters the Fairy Tail café the next day, hoping she could study quietly in here. And, one-sidedly, meeting the same man she met with yesterday.

Lucy hums to herself before grabbing a random seat in the café. She hummed the song "Let it Snow" a thousand times. Lucy's foot danced, harmonizing the beat her pencil was making. Lucy sipped her green tea and smiled through her pink soft lips.

"You seemed to like humming," a sudden voice says with amusement. Lucy narrowed her eyes and smiled as the same male, she suddenly met, appears again. Lucy bit her lower lip, hiding in her scarf, carefully trying not to let the male see she was blushing.

Lucy took in that sweet scent again. The sunflowers and candy scent. It was amazing and Lucy just had this sudden urge to pull the hem of the man's apron so he could be a little closer towards her.

"Yeah because humming is my next favorite big hobby," Lucy said as her voice was dripping with sarcasm. She watched as the male lips twitched with amusement.

"Wow, a very cute girl humming just won a Grammy," the man said with a coy smile. Warmth filled Lucy's cheeks as the male just describe her "very cute". Lucy nodded before looking away.

"I never caught your name by the way," the male suddenly says. Lucy stared at the male in front of her. Biting her lower lip softly and not roughly for the very first time. "My name's Natsu and you are?..."

Lucy smiled before turning her head and watched as the other employers set up the Christmas lights. "My name's Lucy. Lucy Heartifillia."

Natsu laughs ever-so heartily leaving butterflies in Lucy's stomach. He grabbed another peppermint from his pocket before grabbing Lucy's hand, and placing the peppermint onto her right hand. Pink dusted Lucy's cheeks once more.

"For you Lucy Heartifillia," Natsu said. Lucy stared squarely at the peppermint that was being held. She glanced at Natsu before turning away, cheeks shading bright pink as Natsu stared intently at her.

It took a few seconds before Lucy could reply to Natsu's comment. She smiled softly at Natsu before pivoting her head to stare at him. She says with a gracious smile, "You _sure_ do _love_ peppermints."

_#_

It was now Christmas Eve and everyone in Magnolia started to spread the Christmas feeling. Lucy just only rolled her eyes before she enters, once again, the Fairy Tail café. It has only been a week or so since Lucy met Natsu. She started to come here everyday, not only to get her studying done, but also to meet Natsu once more. She doesn't really see Natsu during her day, nor does she even consider that Natsu goes to same college as her. Lucy opens the door towards the café only to see Natsu chatting with this other girl. Lucy felt her entire body frozen. She felt her heart aching into her chest, her lips started to quiver as she just started taking on the cold.

Lucy couldn't help but admit it; the girl Natsu was chatting to was a very pretty girl. She had very beautiful short white-snow hair that fitted the girl perfectly. Her marveled blue eyes seemed to shine or brighten up the entire world as she smiled sweetly. They seemed like the perfect couple. Until now, Lucy just notices.

She was in love with Natsu and she felt like the biggest idiot in the world.

And that's when Lucy left, running towards her home. Dropping the little Christmas present she was going to give to Natsu.

Natsu looked up, glancing at the door. He cocked his head to the side before humming towards himself. The marveled blue eyed girl stared up at Natsu, her smile dropping.

"Natsu, are you okay?" The girl asked sweetly. Natsu snapped out of his thoughts before shooting the girl a grin and a nod.

Natsu was wondering where was Lucy. She always comes to visit him everyday and get her schoolwork done. Natsu sighed before clutching the peppermint, he held, in his pocket.

_#_

It was now Christmas Day and Lucy decided not to go visit the café. Not that she doesn't _want_ to go there, but Natsu was there leaving an aching feeling in her heart. Lucy sighs, clutching onto the teddy bear her father gave her. She was such an idiot; she never really _thought_ nor even _considered_ if Natsu has a girlfriend. This entire time she was flirting or even giving Natsu special remarks.

Lucy's eyes lit up. She should go to the café; she doesn't need to worry if Natsu was there or not. Besides, she needed to get some schoolwork done anyways.

Lucy grabbed her coat before staring at the round candy left on her desk with a note. Levy, her best friend, decided to give her a peppermint for Christmas. Not only a peppermint but something else as well; Lucy just couldn't wrap her fingers on it.

Lucy stared at the peppermint once more before leaving.

_#_

Natsu can only laugh as Lucy explained the assumptions or theories of having a girlfriend because of yesterday's incident. Lucy just came in the café, giving Natsu the cold shoulder before Natsu started to pester her on why she isn't talking to him. But the idea of him having Lisanna (the girl he talked too yesterday) as his girlfriend was a ridiculous idea.

"Natsu stop laughing," Lucy said as she crossed her arms and started to huff. She was too adorable. Natsu wiped away the tears from the corner of his eyes before smiling idiotically.

"Sorry but that's just too funny," Natsu said as Lucy started to blush in embarrassment. Natsu sat next to Lucy leaving her only to look away. It was a nice Christmas Day and Natsu held Lucy's hand.

"Wha-what?!"

"I don't like Lisanna, Lucy. I only consider her as a friend. You're such an idiot if you don't even realize that I have a major crush on you." Lucy eyes widen with fraction before her cheeks were colored a bright shade of red. Natsu could only smiled before giving Lucy a gentle kiss on the cheek.

He may be on shift but he doesn't care; not until he gives Lucy her Christmas present. Natsu cocked his head to the side, eyeing Lucy.

"What?" Lucy asked as she pries her eyes off of Natsu. Natsu could only raise an eyebrow before smiling.

"You're not going to tell me that you like me as well. Since you did felt a little twinge of jealousy yesterday."

"I was not jealous."

"Yeah, okay."

"I was not, but I like you as well," Lucy says as she blushed in embarrassment. Natsu only smiled before giving Lucy a box. Lucy stared at the box, before she could even ask what's inside, Natsu left.

"Insufferable jerk," Lucy says with a smile before opening the box. It was a necklace that spelled out her name. There was also a round piece of candy in there. Lucy rolled her eyes before grabbing the candy and closing the box. She took of the rapper leaving the candy bare naked.

She placed the candy into her mouth; she sucked on it slowly. Lucy smiled as the candy dance in her mouth.

_#_

It was a peppermint, and Lucy finally decided that the peppermint had a very peculiar taste. The peppermint tasted like spring. A peppermint that tasted like a sweet spring.

Lucy lips twitched into a smile. "He sure _does_ love peppermints."

_Fin_

**a/n: **so how was that. i posted this a LONG time but it was during halloween time and i took it down cause i thought, maybe, it would be better to post it when its december and it is. i hope you like it and leave a review.

remember to favorite, follow and review (mostly review)

Happy Holidays or Merry Christmas (thougj i updated this way early)

From yours truly

Black Phoenix


End file.
